Battery doors are typically used to contain and provide accessibility to batteries (e.g., removal and replacement of batteries). For example, battery doors and housings for small electronic devices (e.g., selective call receivers) require greater strength to absorb the shocks produced when these devices fall. Similarly, the miniature size of selective call receivers place a significant demand on design strength of miniature battery doors required to contain the battery within the selective call receiver's housing during its normal use.
In small personal electronic devices (e.g., selective call receivers) access to the battery is usually accomplished via a door or cover at one end of the device housing. The battery door may include electronic contacts that transfer the power stored in the battery to one or more electronic circuit(s) contained within the housing of the selective call receiver. The miniaturized sizes of these devices commonly result in battery doors which slide open to permit access to the battery. This type of door is commonly detachable to permit full accessibility to the battery. Regrettably, however, detaching the battery door from the device frequently results in the door being misplaced, lost, or damaged. Also, the sliding battery cover (or door) results in wear to the battery contacts due to friction produced between the battery and the contacts when the door is being removed or replaced.
An alternative to the sliding action is a hinged or pivoted battery door. However, such designs typically include a transverse or rotating locking member to ensure that the battery cover (or door) remains closed during normal operation. Miniaturization of these devices usually result in small latching devices which proves very frustrating to operate by the users.